guardianshipfandomcom-20200214-history
Karma Manipulation
Known as'' tychokinesis'', is the ability to mentally manipulate the properties of luck and karma energy Capability Tychokinesis is the ability to mentally and alter stochastic fields, which affect the chance of one event or another, thus generating good or bad luck. With this ability one could even use stochstic fields to set events into motion (as long as there is a chance of it happening anyway), causing normally-improbable things to happen, or normally-likely events to not happen. This could be positive or negative for either side. In quantum mechanical terms, this may actually be an inversion of the observer effect, where observation of a quantum waveform causes it to collapse into a definite state. In this case, the observer - the user - seems to be able to choose which of the possible states the waveform will collapse into, bending chance to his or her will. Of all the strategies one could think of, the most obvious would be to influence situations already in play. However, tychokinesis can also be used to charge objects, subjects or areas with good or bad luck, so that should a person or item come into contact with the charged object, they will walk along a path of causality that will initiate a sequence of unfortunate events. One with this ability could even psychically initiate events associated with good or bad luck. Of coruse, however, you must have in mind what you would consider bad or good luck, and then your mind will bend stochastic fields in order to match whatever it is you thought of (granted that this event is possible; and greater likelihood would increase the chance of the ability working better, also). Variations: Baader-Meinhof Phenomenon/Effect • The Baader-Meinhof Phenomenon/Effect', also called Serendipitous Learning is when the user is stochastically led to come across some (usually odd) fact about a topic. After that, the user encounters a situation when such knowledge is needed, working to the user’s benefit. For example, one may feel the compulsion to try taking a medical class, because they keep thinking of a word that they think they just made up (say, for example, “meconium”). Upon taking that medical terminology class, they discover “meconium” is a real word, and that it will interfere with the birth of the child their girlfriend is about to have. Karma Absorption • Karma Absorption, also known as Karma Draining, Karma Sourcing, Luck Draining or Luck Sourcing is the ability to drain (by touch) objects/subjects/locations of stochastic energy associated with a certain path of causality. This allows the user to effectively charge himself with good or bad “luck” (instead of directly influencing situations to cause good or bad luck). When the user absorbs good stochastic waves, it leads to actions which make good luck (for him and allies); absorption of bad luck leads to actions that make bad luck for foes. This ability may accompany (or replace) Tychokinesis. • Subjects with Unpredictability are immune to the effects of this ability (both direct and indirect; the absorption of good or bad stochastic energy from an area in no way increases or decreases the chance of him encountering fortune or misfortune, even if he is on the user’s side). *Note: This ability is also called Luck Absorption (or Bad Luck Absorption if that is the case), but those names seem to have a bit of an odd implication, so they are not commonly used. *Note: If the user is attuned to absorb good luck, then he is empowered in the presence of those with Serendipity, and Tychokinesis that induces good luck. If the user is attuned to absorb bad luck, then he is empowered in the presence of those with Zemblanity and Tychokinesis that induces bad luck. *Note: If giving yourself good luck and giving foes bad luck sound like the same thing, consider this: giving yourself good luck could help you get out of danger or excel in a situation (without doing anything to the foe); giving foes bad luck means that those foes would be affected negatively without necessarily benefiting you. Karma Transfer • Karma Transfer, also known as Karma Charging, Luck Charging or Contagious Probability is the ability to charge (by touch) objects, subjects or locations with stochastic energy associated with a certain path of causality. This gives subjects or objects good or bad “luck” (instead of just directly influencing situations to induce good or bad luck). When a subject touches an object or another subject that has been charged with bad stochastic energy, it will initiate a sequence of events resulting in bad luck; the same is true for good luck. This ability may accompany (or replace) Tychokinesis. • Subjects with Unpredictability are immune to the effects of this ability (both direct and indirect; if the subject is touched by a karma transferor, the effect will cancel out; if the subject touches something else that has been charged with good or bad luck, it will also cancel out). *Note: Karma is often thought of as being “luck”, by those unaware of the belief systems from which it originates, so that is the way it is used when named in this ability. *'Probability Stabilization' • Probability Stabilization, also called Stochastic Stabilization or Stochastic/Probability Anchoring is the ability to keep probability from being manipulated. This ability negates Tychokinesis, Serendipity and Zemblanity, so that luck goes in no one’s favor. However, while normally a passive ability, it can also be useful in combination with another superhuman ability. If the user also has a superhuman power like Psychic Strategy or Precognition, they can psychically stabilize any future (or possible future) they see, so that it will come to pass no matter how hard people try avoiding it. Serendipity • Serendipity or Luckiness is the innate psychic compulsion to walk in accordance to the patterns of stochastic fields (fields of probability), thus causing events to happen in the user's favor. One with this ability could walk through a busy street; and instead of getting yelled at by drivers (or worse, hit by them) they would be offered a ride home. One with this ability could not manipulate luck, but they are almost always positively affected by it. However, another version of this ability includes walking in accordance to stochastic fields which cause misfortune to others instead of directly bringing fortune about oneself (this ability is called Zemblanity or Jinxing). *'Stochastic Storm' • Stochastic Storm, also called Storm of Chance or Chaos Field is the psychic inability to control one’s luck manipulation powers. One with this ability never gains the capacity to control their powers of probability manipulation; as such, their body serves as the epicenter for a storm of random luck distribution. Being around the user of this ability guarantees that one will constantly encounter strange turns of events. Sometimes the changes are even only of one specific type (random good luck or random bad luck), but the luck usually only affects others Category:Magical Mythology Category:Cerebral Powers